


The She-Drake

by Dragonempress79



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dragons, Forced Marriage, Gen, Threats of Violence, Titans vs. Dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonempress79/pseuds/Dragonempress79
Summary: When a Scout, who has been presumed dead for over a year, suddenly re-appears with news of dragons beyond the wall it is decided that a mission will be sent to find one and persuade him to aid in humanity's fight against the Titans. But the mission goes sideways and Armin ends up in the clutches of a dangerous and determined she-dragon with no one and nothing to rely on but his own wits.





	1. A Debriefing with a Once Dead Soldier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is basically Attack on Titan with dragons following the plot of a certain episode of Deep Space Nine. (And Star Trek fans will find it painfully obvious which one once we get there.)
> 
> As this is my first fanfic on this site I would appreciate any constructive criticism. Seriously, I'd like to get better at this.

The entire Survey Corps was abuzz with the news. Armin could hardly believe it but then neither could anyone else. Ilse, a soldier believed to have been killed in the 34th Expedition, well over a year ago, was alive! It was nothing less than miraculous, but what was even less believable than the return of a Survey Corps soldier, and potentially more valuable, was the news she had returned with.  


Dragons! yes dragons. Not only did such creatures turn out to be quite real, but according to Ilse they were sentient, powerful, and best of all, may just be persuaded to help in the fight for humanity. And humanity needed all the help it could possibly get, had for a hundred years, but now, after nearly losing Eren, humanity’s last best hope, what the Corps needed now was a morale boost. But this was more than anyone could have thought to hope for, even in their wildest dreams.  


Armin nearly tripped over the last step in his excitement to get to the Commander’s office. He would be taking notes during Ilse’s debriefing. Armin sighed quietly to himself at his own clumsiness. The last thing he needed was to fall, break a leg and be out of commission while so much was going on. But he just couldn’t stop his mind from racing with the possibilities.  


With such powerful new allies as dragons on humanity’s side the Titans might finally be eradicated for good. But first things first. The dragons would need to be found and then, hopefully, persuaded to help them. Unfortunately Ilse may not be as helpful with that as one might assume.  


According to her initial report, she had met and spoken with a dragon which then went on to help and protect her while out in Titan country before eventually bringing her to a secluded spot at the top of Wall Rose. That was where the Garrison soldiers had found her, a lone woman atop the Wall wearing the tattered remnants of a Scouting Legion uniform patched with bits of animal skins. Ilse had then told them who she was and that she was indeed a scout. From there she had been taken directly to the Scout Regiment headquarters, but not before the two Garrison troops saw the dragon themselves. According to all three of them it was flying West, away from Wall Rose. This, of course, was only one dragon, and more to the point, where it might be now was a complete mystery.  


Armin entered Commander Erwin’s office, offered a salute to his superior and took his seat beside the Commander. Ilse was already there; she was dressed in a new uniform and her freshly washed hair was tied back in a loose ponytail. She seemed somewhat nervous.  


_I suppose I would be too, _Armin thought to himself. He tried to give the unsettled soldier a small but reassuring smile.  
__

“Let’s get started then,” Erwin said.  


“Yes sir,” Ilse replied.  


Armin began taking down notes as Ilse recounted her incredible tale. It began with the bizarre encounter she’d had with the speaking Titan that she had only barely managed to jot down in her notebook; the same notebook that Hange, Levi and his Special Operations Squad at the time managed to recover by chance. As such, nearly everyone in the Corps was already familiar with this part of the story but the Commander allowed her to continue regardless.  


“I was so sure I was going to die,” Ilse said. “I’ve no idea how or why I didn’t. It all happened so fast. One minuet I was in the Titan’s grip, my head nearly between its teeth and the next I was on the ground with a set of enormous dark wings above me. I rolled off to the side just in time to avoid being hit with the dragon’s tail and then I watched as he tore the Titan’s head off its shoulders and then he used his claws to carve out the weak spot. So the Titan was dead, the dragon had killed it and now he was looking at me.”  


Her eyes had a distant, glazed over look to them now. She was staring at a point just past where her folded hands rested on the table, but she had been carried far away from the spacious but cozy office. Ilse’s mind had taken her back outside Wall Rose and more than one-year prior, to the time and place of her encounter with not one but two mysterious and very deadly creatures.  


“It was crazy. Less than a minuet before, I was about to be eaten by a Titan and now I was about to be eaten by a dragon, but then he didn’t. He just stayed near me instead. I don’t know when I fell asleep, or how I managed to, but when I woke up the next morning he was still there.”  


“And then he spoke to me, not like the Titan spoke, the dragon, he spoke in sentences, as easily as you or I would. He said, ‘you needn’t worry. The beasts have moved on.’”  


“And you’ve survived outside the wall all this time by staying with this dragon?” Armin asked, unable to contain himself.  


“Yes, that’s right,” Ilse replied.  


The Commander audibly cleared his throat, catching Armin’s eye. Armin willed his ears not to redden as he turned back to his notes.  


“That’s quite a tale soldier,” Commander Erwin said. “However,” he paused, “while I understand that without gas or gear or much of anything else you needed to stay near this dragon for as long as you could to protect yourself, but you’ve been missing in action for over a year. So why in all that time were you unable to return until now?”  


“Actually sir,” Ilse straightened up slightly to address her Commander. Some of her confidence seemed to have returned. “I did try to come back, twice in fact. Both times we were within sight of Wall Rose. And both times I asked Gavron...uh that’s his name…”  


“The dragon’s?” the Commander asked.  


“Yes.”  


The Commander glanced at Armin a second time. Armin, taking his queue, made special note of the dragon’s name.  


Ilse then continued, “I asked Gavron to fly me to the Wall. I told him if he wasn’t willing to go over the Wall then he could just drop me near it but he refused saying he wouldn’t approach human cannons. But after Gav refused to help I tried to make it on foot. I set out at nightfall and made decent time too but I ran into Titans almost immediately after the sun rose. I would have been dead for sure if he hadn’t shown up to save me again.”  


The young soldier seemed lost in thought for a moment before she continued. “The second time we were in what used to be a village, a little closer to the wall this time. There happened to be a horse, more of a pony really, that was still hanging around near what I assume was it’s owner’s house. I improvised a bridle out of some rope I found and tried to ride for the Wall. This time it was less than an hour before I ran into a Titan. It was an abnormal. The pony threw me but I managed to get away while the Titan was distracted. Gav found me again and he flew us away. I didn’t even see the Wall again until I was on top of it.”  


“I see,” the Commander replied. “So did you spend the majority of your time inside or outside of Wall Maria?”  


“Inside. In fact we never left the Southwestern region between Walls Maria and Rose.”  


Commander Erwin looked pensive for a moment. “And do you have any idea where this dragon is now soldier?”  


At this Ilse looked down at her hands and a sad look came over her face. “No sir I don’t. I think he may have been heading to the Western edge of Wall Maria but I’m not even sure about that.”  


“I see,” the Commander replied. He then brought his hands up to his chin and looked over Ilse as though appraising her. “Soldier.”  


“Sir.” Ilse straightened up in her seat again.  


“Do you believe that this Gavron could be persuaded to join our cause?”  


“I do sir.” Ilse replied with enthusiasm. “And not just him. Gav told me about others of his kind. He told me that dragons live to fly, hunt and prove their worth in combat; and that there are entire clans of dragons up North. I believe Sir that if we can persuade Gavron to aid in our fight then he could do the same with the others. And, Sir, with the dragon’s help humanity could finally be free.”  


At this the Commander simply nodded while continuing to look thoughtful, and perhaps, Armin thought, a little skeptical.  


The Commander got to his feet and Armin and Ilse did the same. “Thank you for your time soldier. You are dismissed.”  


“Thank you Sir.” Ilse saluted her commander then left the office.  


Armin waited until he was sure Ilse would be out of ear shot then asked, “What do you think Commander?”  


“I’m not sure what to think right now to be honest,” he replied. “If it wasn’t for this dragon being sighted by those Garrison soldiers I doubt I’d believe her story at all. Hell I still might not have believed it if not for everything else that’s happened.”  


Armin nodded. It certainly was a lot to take in. It was only a short time ago that Titan Shifters would have seemed a laughable impossibility. Now everyone was supposed to accept dragons as a reality as well? The world had certainly gotten so much stranger in the past few months.  


_No, _Armin thought to himself._ The world is the same as it always was. It’s only our perception of it that’s changed. _The Walls kept humanity confined in ways that went beyond limiting the land they had access to.  
__

“It’s a tempting thing to hope for though isn’t it Sir?” Armin said at last. “The idea of dragons fighting on our side against the titans?”  


“It certainly is,” the Commander replied. Then after a long pause he added, “But we mustn’t get carried away. Even if everything Ilse said turns out to be true there would be a lot involved with bringing dragons over to the side of humanity. From what she’s told us it would be a substantial gamble on our part. Especially now at what may be the Corps’ lowest point in years.”  


“You took a substantial gamble on Eren Sir,” Armin said.  


“Yes, I did.” Commander Erwin fell silent for a long time. He seemed to be lost in thought. “There is certainly much to consider.” The Commander then turned to Armin. 

“You’re dismissed soldier.”  


“Yes Sir.” Armin saluted and then left his commander alone in his office. It was a lot to consider, but young soldier couldn’t help but feel excited by the prospect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So are you intrigued? Enticed to read more? Tell me about it with comments and kudos.


	2. A Late Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long and sorry I don't have a longer chapter to show for it. There isn't much to this one except dialog so it's pretty short.

By the time Armin left the Commander’s office it was already late. The sun had gone down and the mess hall was nearly empty. However there were two people waiting at a table near the edge of the room.

“Hey Armin!” it was Eren; he called his best friend over to where he and Mikasa were sitting. Armin made a beeline straight for them.

“So how did it go?” Mikasa asked.

“Yeah,” Eren chimed in before Armin could answer. “How the hell did she survive all that time out in Titan country? And what about this dragon the Garrison soldiers said they saw?”

“Eren give him a chance to answer.” Mikasa said.

“Ilse had a lot of exciting information,” Armin replied. “Not just how she survived but how we might gain a substantial advantage against the Titans.”

“Well don’t keep us in suspense,” Eren said excitedly. “What did she have to say?” Both he and Mikasa were leaning forward expectantly.

“According to Ilse she survived outside thanks to that dragon. The same one the Garrison soldiers saw. She told us that it saved her from being eaten by a Titan.”

“The same one from her notebook?” Mikasa asked.

“Yep. Apparently the dragon was strong enough to tear the Titan’s head off and then it went for the weak spot, killing it.”

“Whoa,” Eren said.

“I’m amazed that a dragon would know about a Titan’s weak spot,” Mikasa commented.

“More amazed than finding out there are dragons as well as Titans out beyond the walls?” Eren remarked.

“So far it’s only the one dragon,” said Mikasa.

“Not according to Ilse,” said Armin. “From what her dragon friend told her there are scores of dragons North of the walls, maybe hundreds.”

“Wait a minuet; this thing talks too?” said Eren.

“Yeah,” Armin replied. “In fact Ilse was only able to survive because she developed a bond with this dragon. It protected her and even hunted for her. Eventually she was able to convince it to bring her to the top of the Wall.”

“Ilse must have some interesting...well I guess luck isn’t the right word,” Mikasa said. “But I mean what are the odds that she would run into a talking Titan only to be rescued from it by a talking dragon?”

“Probably about as good as the odds of Hange and Captain Levi finding her notebook out in the field like they did,” Eren replied. “I mean that was just dumb luck right?”

“You’re right,” Mikasa admitted. “Things happen by random chance every day. A lot of us wouldn’t still be here if that weren’t the case.”

Everyone was silent for a moment before Eren restarted the conversation. “So how’s Ilse being friends with a dragon supposed to help us defeat the Titans?”

“I imagine the same way you are Eren,” Mikasa said. “By fighting with the soldiers of the Survey Corps until there aren’t anymore Titans to worry about.”

“Now who’s interrupting?” Eren quipped.

“That seems to be the general idea but Ilse seems convinced that her dragon will be able to convince others to fight with us,” Armin said. “But first we have to find this dragon and get its cooperation.”

“Do you think it will?” Eren asked. “Cooperate I mean.”

“Ilse certainly thinks so,” Armin replied.

“Did it seem like the Commander was considering putting an expedition together?” Mikasa asked.

“He seemed intrigued but cautious,” Armin replied. “It’s not hard to understand why. We can’t even be sure this dragon is still within Wall Maria’s territory. For all we know it could be long gone.”

Just then the candle that had been lighting their table burned out.

“Whoa, it got late,” Eren said. “We should turn in for the night.”

“You’re right,” Armin agreed.

The three of them got to their feet and headed back to their rooms. Just as Eren was turning toward his quarters, which were adjacent to the Captain’s, he stopped and turned to his friends.

“Hey it just occurred to me,” Eren said. “If this dragon thing pans out then I won’t be humanity’s last best hope anymore.”

Armin and Mikasa couldn’t help but smirk at the point.

“Don’t worry Eren. I’m sure there will be enough spot light to go around,” Armin teased.

After that the three of them really did go to bed.

******

Commander Erwin was still very much awake. As the head of the Survey Corps he didn’t often have the luxury of regular restful nights of sleep. There was always something in need of his attention.

Tonight that something was a meeting with his senior officers. They needed to discuss the new and shocking revelations with which Ilse had returned. The meeting was in Erwin’s office and he had purposefully requested that they be there early so they could read through the minuets of Ilse’s debriefing before he arrived.

The Commander opened the door and Squad Leader Hange and Captain Levi both met his eye as he entered the room. Squad Leader Mike was still reading through the papers in front of him. To anyone else it might have seemed rude but Erwin had known Mike since training and he knew he had the man’s attention. Besides that, it was too late at night to stand on protocol anyway.

“I trust the three of you have had a chance to look over the minuets,” the Commander said.

“We have,” Hange replied.

“Not that we needed to,” Levi added. “The entire base can’t stop talking about this dragon of hers.”

Mike grunted in response as he put the papers aside and looked up at his colleagues.

“So,” Levi said, “What do you want to do?”

“Straight to the point as always,” Erwin replied. “The truth is I’m not sure. If we assume that everything Ilse said is true then our next course of action would seem to be to find this dragon and persuade it to our side. A full expedition would be too large and we can’t afford the manpower anyway. But on the other hand....”

“On the other hand,” Levi continued for him. “You can’t be sure that everything Ilse said is really true.”

Erwin nodded. “I don’t believe Ilse would lie to us but she was outside Wall Rose for more than a year, effectively on her own. Her perception of the situation may not be entirely accurate.”

“Good soldiers have cracked under less,” Levi said.

“I realize what she’s saying is extraordinary,” Hange replied. “But need I remind you that we’ve all seen some rather extraordinary things in our time, especially these past couple months? Really guys Titian Shifters and Titians within the Walls are believable but dragons aren’t?”

“I can believe there was a dragon,” Levi rebutted. “But how do we really know Ilse had this friendship with it that she claimed? She could have stayed close to it for protection, scavenged from its kills, and she probably even talked to it when she got lonely enough. No soldier could survive long outside the Walls without some extraordinary help after all. And then maybe one day she starts thinking that this dragon really is talking to her, not just her to it.”

“A lack of decent food and sleep coupled with the extreme stress of surviving outside for so long could have effected her mind,” Erwin said.

“Ilse was the one who was there not any of us,” Hange leapt to Ilse’s defense. “We should take her at her word until we have reason to do otherwise.”

The others knew why Hange was defending the soldier as she was. It had only been because of Ilse’s notebook, the one that claimed a Titan had spoken to her, that the scientist had been allowed to capture Titans for experimentation. Before that the Commander had deemed it too risky to capture rather than kill. The notebook, Ilse’s word, had made him reconsider. Erwin couldn’t help but smirk as the thought crossed his mind.

“It’s funny,” he said, “When we believed she was dead none of us had any trouble taking Ilse at her word, but now that she’s alive we just can’t shake the possibility that her word may simply be wrong.”

“Does any of that really matter?” Mike joined the conversation. “The higher ups will never approve of sending the Corps on a dragon hunt. They’re not exactly inclined to do us any favors right now.”

“You may be right,” Erwin replied. “However, I’m confident I’d be able to persuade them to allow a small mission with only a select team, but the question remains, should I?”

“Sounds to me like you’re planning this little outing already,” Levi remarked.

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t intrigued but considering the current state of the Corps it would be a substantial risk to....”

“Come on Erwin,” Hange interrupted. “We’re Scouts. Since when do we turn away from risk?”

“She’s got a point there,” Levi conceded.

“It’s not like any of us joined up to stay safe behind the Walls,” Mike added.

The Commander glanced around at his officers. “Very well then,” he said at last. “Let’s get started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you all think? Kinda short and predictable huh? Don't worry; the next chapter is more than halfway written and it's already longer. And things actually happen in it too!


	3. The Mission Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter, and in less than four months this time!

The Survey Corps was glad to be focusing on a mission again, even if only a few of their number would actually be heading out. It had been decided that Levi and Hange would be heading up the mission, Levi for his strength and Hange for her observational skills. Eren was still required to stay in Levi’s custody so he would be going as well along with Armin, Mikasa and Jean. 

“You know those brats would piss and moan about not being able to go with their friend,” Levi had said. But the truth was that he thought highly of all four of them. 

Moblit was coming too as well as two new members of Hange’s team, Fredric and Kristov, and of course Ilse. Because this mission was smaller than a full-scale expedition it hadn’t taken long to plan, only a few days. Gaining approval from the higher ups had taken a bit longer. No one was quite sure how the Commander had done it but nor were they complaining either. 

The ten of them formed up in the square of Fuerth District. Hange and Levi would be leading the charge together with Ilse just behind them. Eren and Armin rode behind their superiors with Molbit behind them. The other two from Hange’s team were driving the single large supply wagon and Mikasa and Jean would be acting as rearguard. It was a tight but efficient formation and hopefully it would get them where they needed to go. 

_Where ever that is, _thought Levi. He glanced sidelong at Ilse.__

There was tension in the way she held herself. Perhaps she was nervous about going back into Titian territory only days after she’d returned to safety. But Levi wondered if part of it wasn’t in promising more than she knew she could deliver. Despite what Ilse had said at the debriefing about not knowing where the dragon had gone, the moment Erwin had suggested a mission she had insisted that she could lead them to it. But how she planned to do it was anyone’s guess. 

Just as Levi was finishing his thought the bells began to ring and the gate slowly opened. The two officers then charged out into Titian country, followed by the rest of their team. The small squadron rode due west for several hours before stopping to rest the horses. 

Levi then took the opportunity to speak to Ilse. “So how exactly do you plan to find this dragon of yours?” 

“Sir?” Ilse replied. 

“I asked you a question soldier.” 

“Yes sir. Sorry sir.” Ilse began to stammer. “I just... I’ll find him.” 

“So you said,” Levi pressed. “I asked how.” 

“I.... I just will,” Ilse said defiantly. “I know Gavron so I know how to find him.” 

“From what you told the Commander the dragon was usually the one finding you,” Levi rebutted. “Am I wrong?” 

Ilse looked down at the captain’s boots. “Look I’ll find him okay! Let me worry about how.” 

“Tch,” Levi turned away from her and remounted his horse. “Let’s hope you can or else we’re risking everyone’s lives here for nothing.” 

No one said anything further as the horses were mounted and they continued west, though at a slower pace this time. Ilse looked determined as she scanned the landscape, presumably for any sign that the dragon had been there. But as the hours continued to pass she seemed to get discouraged and the rest of the group was beginning to get anxious. 

Jean was the first to say something. “This is ridiculous. She doesn’t have the slightest idea how to find this dragon of hers. It’s probably long gone by now anyway.” 

“Maybe,” Mikasa replied. “But if we can find it we could gain a huge advantage. That’s worth some inconvenience to try.” 

“This isn’t just an inconvenience. We’re risking our lives here and all on one soldier’s say so.” 

“No. It’s on Commander Erwin’s say so. He wants humanity out from behind the Walls as much as anyone and more than most and he’s no fool. The Commander thinks this is worth a shot and we have to trust his judgment.” 

Jean grunted and then was silent again. 

Even at the slower pace the group managed to get a fair distance from the Wall before they had to stop and make camp for the night. Armin noticed Ilse was keeping away from the others. 

“Hello,” he began. “We were never introduced. I’m Armin Arlert.” He held his hand out for her to take. 

“I remember you from my debriefing.” She took Armin’s hand and shook. “I don’t suppose there’s any need to tell you who I am.” 

“No I guess not,” Armin replied. “I know the Captain can be intimidating but we wouldn’t be on this mission if he didn’t believe it could succeed.” 

Ilse offered Armin a weak smile. “It’s strange. When I was an ordinary scout the Captain, the Commander, they never would have bothered with some rank and file soldier like me. I used to dream of climbing the ranks and being a Section Commander one day; that is until I got caught outside the Walls. I suppose they still wouldn’t bother except for what happened.” 

“I’m not sure that any ordinary scout would have the wherewithal to survive outside,” Armin replied. “For what it’s worth your situation isn’t that different from Eren’s. He and I have been friends since we were kids. He’s always had big dreams about seeing the outside world; well we both did really. That was why we decided to join the Survey Corps, but he never seemed to have any aptitude for military life. The only reason he was able to get through basic training was through his stubbornness and determination. Then we found out about his Titian Shifter powers and suddenly everything seemed up to him.” 

“When someone told me that the Scouts had a Titian fighting on our side I thought they were making fun of me and my dragon talk. Then when I realized they were being serious I was almost a little disappointed that my news wouldn’t be the strangest thing ever. Pretty weird huh?” 

“Not really," Armin replied. "Eren said something similar a few nights ago, about not being humanities last best hope anymore.” 

“Well I guess that means the pressure’s off for him at least.” Ilse’s smile faltered a bit. “But of course that’s only if I manage to deliver on my promise of bringing the Scout Regiment a dragon.” 

“You’ll find it I’m sure,” Armin tried to reassure her. Though to be honest he wasn’t as confident as he tried to sound. 

“At least someone is.” Ilse regained the far off look to her eyes. “I was so confident that once I got out here again I’d be able to find him. But now that I’m here I realize I don’t know what I’m doing. The Captain was right; whenever we got separated before it was always Gav who found me. I feel like I’ve already let everyone down and we’re only one day into the mission.” 

“You really miss this Gavron don’t you?” 

“We became very close over the months I was away. I suppose that happens when you depend on someone for your life. I wonder if the reason I was so sure that I’d find Gav again was because I just can’t imagine never seeing him again.” 

Armin didn’t have a response for that; he merely hummed thoughtfully. 

“It’s getting late,” Ilse said. “We should get some rest.” 

“Right,” Armin replied. He made his way back toward Eren, Jean and Mikasa but before he was out of earshot he turned back to Ilse and said, “goodnight.” 

“Goodnight,” she answered back. 

The next few days passed slowly and anxiously. The group managed to avoid direct contact with any Titians but they still didn’t manage to find any sign of Ilse’s dragon. Rather than heading straight West they began sweeping South to North and back again looking for any sign that a dragon might have been nearby. It was only a matter of time however before their supplies would begin to run low and they would be forced to return. Everyone knew that if no dragon was found on this mission then there would likely not be a next one. 

On the fourth day the team came upon an abandoned farming town. Captain Levi deemed it safe enough to check out as long as no one dismounted their horse and everyone remained in pairs. Ilse was with Jean. 

They were near the far side of a ruined barn when she spotted something familiar. Ilse dismounted her horse to get a closer look. 

“Hey!” Jean said. “You heard the Captain. No one is supposed to be off their horse.” 

“Look at these,” Ilse said, ignoring him. “ Where she was indicating looked like someone had dug into the earth with a large rake and tore it up. “They’re claw marks; I’m sure of it!” 

“You think your dragon was clawing up some old wheat field? Why?” Jean asked. 

“I’m not sure,” Ilse replied. “He could have been digging or just stripping his claws. I don’t know but Gavron left these here. He may still be around.” 

Jean looked unconvinced. “Alright fine. I’ll gather the others while you try to figure out where he went.” 

Jean loaded a green star and fired it into the air. The rest of the team came as soon as they saw it. Once everyone including the supply wagon had gathered they set off again. Ilse was leading them toward a stand of trees. Then she took them up a stream. No one questioned why she was taking them this way. At this point it was seeming like everyone was just humoring her. That is until they saw it. 

There in the soft mud of the stream bank were a set of foot prints not left by any animal or Titian. They were large with five digits on each paw and each toe ended with a massive claw. 

“Impressive!” said Section Commander Hange. “And they’re so lovely too. I wish we’d brought casting materials.” 

The Captain grunted and Moblit gave an almost inaudible sigh. 

“We’re on the right track!” Ilse said confidently. “He couldn’t have left these more than a few hours ago.” 

Armin wondered if it was truly confidence or hopefulness he heard in her voice. 

“Any idea where it went next?” the Captain said. 

Ilse remounted her horse. 

“This way!” she said. 

The others followed. 

“Gav’s a big dragon,” she explained. “It’s more open this way, and I can see a few broken branches.” 

However, just as Ilse finished saying this everyone heard the trees rustle and birds flew away panicked. They looked toward the sound and saw an Abnormal Titian suddenly burst through the forest cover. 

“Scatter!” the Captain shouted. 

No one had to be told twice. Captain Levi leapt into the trees using his 3DM gear. But the Titian had other plans. It went after Armin who was desperately swerving between the trees on horseback. 

It was Ilse who stopped him from being grabbed. She rode up alongside the great crawling behemoth and slashed at its arm, deterring it just long enough for Armin to get away. 

“Thanks!” Armin shouted over to her. “I owe you one.” 

“Any time,” Ilse said back. 

It was then that Captain Levi came in for the attack but just as he had the Titian’s nape in his sights the thing suddenly leapt away using all four of its eerily long limbs. 

“Damn bastard,” said Levi. 

The Titian came down with its legs straddling the river and its arms plunged in it. The monster still had the same mild expression on its face. Were it not for its disturbingly dead eyes, the Titan might have just been someone going about his day. 

“Well aren’t you a playful one?” Only Squad Leader Hange would speak that way to a Titian. “As much as I’d love to take an Abnormal I’m afraid we just don’t have the ability this time around. Sorry.” 

Using the 3DM gear the Section Commander sprang from her horse and went for the Titian’s weak spot but the thing jerked away before she could strike the blow. 

“Section Commander!” Ilse shouted as Hange struggled to right herself. 

“No worries my dear. I’ve been doing this a long time,” the Squad Leader replied. She landed in a nearby tree. 

“Quit messing around and kill the thing already,” Captain Levi shouted. 

“Who’s messing around?” The two weren’t just bickering. 

Hange and Levi had worked together long enough to read each other’s subtle ques. The two were getting ready to take out the Abnormal together but just before they could shoot in their anchors the Titan turned as if its attention had been drawn by something. 

Just then a massive shape pounced on the Titan. The shape had four strong limbs, a long serpentine tail and a pair of massive wings. This could only be the dragon. The two beasts grappled for several moments before the dragon was able to bite into the Titan’s nape and tear a sizeable chunk of flesh from its weak spot. The dragon then spread its wings and leapt from its kill. The Titan fell to the ground, its body taking up most of the riverbed. The dragon had landed on the other side of the Titan’s body, which was already disappearing into a thick cloud of steam. 

The human onlookers half expected the steam to clear and reveal nothing at all. However a pair of wings became visible as they beat the steam away and revealed the rest of the dragon’s massive shape. 

Captain Levi couldn’t believe it. They’d actually found the dragon. But the question was what to do now that they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Three chapters in and we finally found the dragon. And we get to meet him next chapter! Yaaay!!


	4. The Dragon Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another long wait but hopefully it was worth it. Personally I think this is the most interesting chapter yet, but then it is the first one to feature a dragon.

“Gav!” Ilse shouted as she ran toward the dragon. 

The beast turned its head in her direction then lowered it as if to see her more clearly. Ilse took the large muzzle in her hands and pressed her forehead to the bridge of the dragon’s long nose. Her scalp barley came up to his eye level. 

Then Ilse seemed to remember suddenly that they weren’t alone. She broke away from the dragon suddenly. 

She turned toward the Captain. “This is Gavron, the dragon who rescued me.” She didn’t seem to know what else to say. 

The Captain came down from his perch and approached the massive creature. The dragon raised its head again and looked down its nose at the captain who had no idea what to do now. 

Should he talk to it? Ilse did seem sure it could talk. Before Levi could get the chance however, the dragon turned its attention back to Ilse. 

“You’ve returned,” the beast said. “Why?” 

“I’ve... We’ve come,” Ilse corrected herself. “To find you and to ask for your help on behalf of humanity.” 

The dragon, Gavron, blew a long audible breath through his nostrils, looking at Ilse all the while. Before he responded however the captain interrupted. 

“Hey you two,” he said. “If you don’t mind, I’m the ranking officer here.” 

“Yes sir. Sorry sir.” Ilse said. 

She saluted in the traditional way, with her fist over her heart. Her dragon watched curiously at the gesture. It seemed to understand though that it meant Levi was in charge. 

“Did you force her back out here to find me?” the dragon demanded of the captain. 

“Hardly,” Levi replied without missing a beat. “She couldn’t wait to get back out here. Ilse was convinced that she could find you and that you could and would help us to fight the Titans. Was she wrong?” 

The dragon snorted. “I may not care for these things but the war you wage is just that, your war. I’ve no great love for humanity and no intention of killing myself for your sake.” 

_Well that was a mission well spent, _thought Levi to himself. But the Captain couldn’t help but be reminded of his own reaction to being offered a position in the Survey Corps all those years ago. It hadn’t been much different. Erwin had blackmailed Levi and his friends into joining up with the Scouts. Hell, Levi still might have refused had it not been for them being hired to assassinate the Commander.__

____

____

These thoughts made Levi wish it was the Commander here now instead of him. Erwin was so much more convincing and diplomatic than he was. 

“Captain,” Ilse spoke up again. “Permission to speak to Gavron alone?” 

“Granted,” the Captain replied, anything to get himself more time to think. 

Ilse led the dragon away from the others, behind a thin stand of trees. This gave the pair some privacy without being out of sight. Levi watched them as they began talking. 

“Enthralling isn’t he?” Section Commander Hange had suck up behind the Captain while he was concentrating on Ilse and her dragon. 

“The dragon? I suppose.” 

“’You suppose,’” Hange responded with an imitation of Levi’s deadpan tone. “Honestly Levi, don’t you ever get excited about anything?” 

“Humph,” was his only response. 

Could Ilse really convince this dragon to join their cause? And supposing she did, then what? What were they supposed to do with a dragon now that they had it? Eren had spent years training as an ordinary soldier before his powers were discovered. It was only because he was a soldier as well as a Titan Shifter that he hadn’t been executed. Because of that Eren had come in with a sense of discipline and a respect for the chain of command. This dragon had neither. It was going to be a process just figuring out how to house and feed the thing let alone integrating it into the Survey Corps. _Stop getting ahead of yourself. The thing’s probably just going to snort at us and fly off._

“You know,” Hange said, jarring Levi from his thoughts. “I might just have to expand my research to include dragons as well as Titans.” 

“Why am I not surprised?” the Captain replied. 

“But of course, any information I gather from Gavron could only really be considered to pertain to him specifically. After all, without other dragons from whom to draw comparisons I can’t realistically draw any sort of generalized conclusions.” 

“You should just be grateful we managed to find this one.” 

“I am. I just think that we should learn all we can about our new friend here that’s all.” 

“It’s not our friend, not yet. And Iles may not even be able to convince it.” 

“I’d say she’s doing a fine job.” 

At this Levi turned back to the thin stand of trees. The dragon had its head down and its face read like that of a dejected pet. Ilse then said something to it that the Captain couldn’t hear. The dragon snorted in response and looked the soldier full in the face. Ilse stared back, her face serious. Something passed between the two of them then. Levi could tell. Then Ilse turned and walked back toward the group, the dragon behind her. 

“Gav’s agreed to come back with us,” Ilse said to the Captain. 

“I will hear what your Commander Erwin has to say,” the dragon added. “But I make no promises.” 

“Fine then,” Levi replied. “Let’s go.” 

****** 

The Captain was relived to hear the dragon was willing to speak to Erwin. It took the pressure of diplomacy off him and onto someone who was actually good at it. Now his job was just to fight their way back to Wall Rose. Simple enough. 

The Scouts re-formed their line and headed strait back toward the Wall making sure to keep the horses at a steady pace. Assuming no delays, they would be back by late tomorrow morning. 

Everything seemed quiet for the most part. The Captain hoped that if there were Titans around then the dragon would at least warn them. It was following from above after all. The thing could probably see for miles around. 

The team rode for the rest of the day and only stopped as the sun was setting. They were well within sight of the Wall and would reach it in a matter of hours but the horses were tired and so was everyone else for that matter. 

They made camp at an abandoned mill. Ilse stayed away from the main group again but this time it was to be with the dragon. 

_They really are close_ Levi thought. 

He hadn’t believed her story about befriending the dragon. It just seemed too much like something out of a fairytale. A girl lost and alone in the wild is saved by a magical talking creature that she then befriends and it becomes her protector. The whole thing sounded like something out of a child’s bedtime story. 

Levi watched as Ilse settles on the ground and her dragon curled himself around her like some sort of enormous cat. It almost looked sweet. 

The Captain made a quick check of the camp and spoke briefly to those standing watch then settled in himself. 

The next morning went smoothly. The horses were saddled, the wagon was hitched and everyone including the dragon was ready to go by the time the sun was fully up. And with that they made their way to Wall Rose. 

They were only about an hour or so into their ride when they heard the sound of bells on the wind. The Gate was opening? Why? They were nowhere near close enough for it to be them but what other reason would they have for opening the Gate? Then he saw it, a green star being fired from the vicinity of the Gate. They were still too far off to see who’d shot it but it was definitely arcing away from the Gate. 

“What’s going on Captain?” it was Eren who’d asked. 

“I’m not sure but for now we’re going to head for the signal just like if this were a proper expedition,” Levi answered. 

“Do you think they sent someone out after us?” Armin this time. “That would explain the bells.” 

“I imagine we’ll find out when we get there,” the Captain said. “For now you two can get back in formation.” 

“Yes sir,” they replied in unison. 

The new direction had them heading for a stand of tall trees that they could use for cover or maneuvering should Titans attack. 

_They’re not going to make us spend another night in Titan county; our mission’s over,_ Levi thought. 

Then in the distance the Captain saw three figures on horseback coming from the Wall. They were heading toward the same stand of trees and as the two groups grew nearer to one another Levi realized that the one leading them had to be Erwin. The Commander was the only Scout who rode a white horse. 

Everyone reached the stand of trees and as Levi had expected they met Commander Erwin along with two other soldiers whose names the Captain couldn’t place. 

“Captain,” the Commander began. “Your mission appears to have been a success.” 

“Not quite,” Levi replied. “The dragon has only agreed to meet with you. It doesn’t seem inclined to help us. I hope you have something clever up your sleeve.” 

“I see,” was Erwin’s only reply. 

It was then that the dragon itself alighted down not far from the two officers. 

“You are the Commander?” it asked Erwin. 

“I am,” he replied. “And you must be Gavron. Ilse has told us about how you helped her to survive outside the Walls. Let me first thank you for that. None of us expected to see Ilse alive again. On behalf of the Scout Regiment and her family you have our gratitude for allowing her to return safely to us.” 

The dragon gave Erwin a deep, slow nod in response but said nothing so the Commander continued. 

“I wonder if Ilse ever explained to you what exactly the Scouting Regiment is and what we do.” 

“She explained,” the dragon said curtly. “Your people are at war with these Titans and live behind your Walls to protect yourselves from them. Also, that you recently lost much of your territory and are struggling to reclaim it.” 

“Yes,” the Commander confirmed. “We wish to reclaim our third Wall, but we also wish to defeat the Titans permanently and gain our freedom from the Walls entirely. However, these things must be done one step at a time.” 

“A worthy goal,” said the dragon. “But I’m afraid it has nothing to do with me.” 

“Perhaps not,” Erwin responded without missing a beat. “But we may be able to come to some sort of arrangement where we could compensate you for whatever help you would be willing to give us. I have the power to negotiate on behalf of my regiment.” 

“Before you two get to negotiating,” Levi interrupted. “Would you mind telling us why we’re not inside Wall Rose right now?” 

“Yes... well,” Erwin paused noticeably. “I’m afraid we’ve run into a bit of a problem with regards to allowing Gavron into the city.” 

“Problem from who?” the Captain asked in his usual gruff manor. 

“The Garrison, Military Police, and Merchant’s Guild,” Erwin replied. “Hell, even the Wallists chimed in when they got the news. You see when your team was spotted yesterday evening with a dragon in tow it caused something of a small panic within the district, especially among the groups I mentioned.” 

“Did they not realize that that was exactly what we set out for?” Levi said sarcastically. 

“Yes but it seems none of them expected you to actually succeed in your mission. As such an emergency meeting was called last night.” Erwin paused and turned to address the dragon himself. “I’m sorry but it was decided that you would not be allowed inside the city.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gav may not be the most talkative thing but he's a good guy and (hopefully) an interesting character.


	5. Negotiations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is now more than a year old. Just thought I'd point that out.

“That is completely outrageous!” Ilse exclaimed. “We came out here asking Gav for his help and we won’t even let him inside the Walls!?” 

“I realize this is extremely inconvenient for everyone and I will be working to correct that,” the Commander assured. “But for now we will simply have to make the best of the current situation.” 

“As we always do,” Hange chimed in. 

“What about the rest of us,” Levi demanded. “They’re not about to tell me and my soldiers that we can’t go home.” 

“No, of course not,” Erwin said. “All of you may return to headquarters at your leisure. I will remain here with these two.” He gestured toward the men he’d brought with him. 

“To negotiate with me,” the dragon said matter-of-factly. 

“Yes,” the Commander replied. “Please, I am sorry for this but I do believe that we can come to an arrangement that will benefit us both.” 

“If your people don’t want my help then I see no reason to give it,” the dragon replied. 

“Gav please,” Ilse spoke up again. “Give the Commander a chance to sort this out. Not all humans are the same. The Scouts do want your help and if anyone can convince these other people that you’re more than worth it it’s the Commander.” 

The dragon said nothing. Captain Levi immediately organized the squad and ordered them back to the Gate. 

Ilse spoke up, “Captain, permission to remain here with Gavron?” 

Levi hesitated at this but decided to allow her to stay. _She’s still the best bargaining chip we have with the dragon._

__

__It took almost no time for the small team to form up again. The nine of them made their way to the Gate and were safely inside by noon._ _

__

__“Quite a productive little adventure, aye Levi?” Hange asked._ _

__

__The Captain grunted in response. “You didn’t want to stay behind and mess with the dragon?”_ _

__

__“Of course I did but Moblit pointed out that in order to do a proper study of him we would need a few things from the lab,” she said. “I plan to be back out there just as soon as we’ve gathered what we need.”_ _

__

__“Naturally,” Levi replied._ _

__

__The Section Commander was even quicker than could be expected. She, with Moblit in tow, was back at the stand of trees before sunset and with enough supplies to last a month it seemed._ _

__

__“It’s really not that much,” she said casually. “Most of it is actually scientific instruments and of course one or two blank notebooks for my findings.”_ _

__

__“About the dragon?” Commander Erwin asked._ _

__

__“Of course,” Hange replied. “Even I’m not crazy enough to try and grab a Titan with this few people.”_ _

__

__“Would you mind holding off on that at least until tomorrow?” the Commander asked._ _

__

__“I suppose,” Hange said looking slightly disappointed._ _

__

__Erwin was relived. He was rather reluctant to allow the Section Commander to do this at all. There was no way to predict how this dragon would react to being poked and prodded by their resident mad scientist even if she did have the best of intentions._ _

__

__No, getting the beast firmly on their side was the priority just now and thankfully the Commander had an idea or two on how to go about it. But that would have to wait for morning. The dragon had gone off hunting and according to Ilse he could be gone all-night if not longer._ _

__*****_ _

__

__Several days passed and Erwin fell into an odd sort of routine. He would wake up outside Wall Rose with Ilse and her dragon, and most days Section Commander Hange and Moblit, and then he would spend the morning negotiating with Gavron with Ilse acting as a mediator. After that, sometime around noon, he would head back to the District to take meetings with various interested parties well into the evening and spend the night in town, take more meetings in the morning and then head back out to speak with the dragon again. The Commander would then continue negotiations with Gavron into the night then the next morning the cycle would begin over again._ _

__

__He seemed to be making decent progress. The dragon only wanted to be allowed to stay away from any towns or cities, (the people of the district had insisted on this as well.) and to be allowed access to hunting grounds. Erwin had offered to feed the dragon as much as he needed but Gavron scoffed at this and said he would rather look after himself._ _

__

__The dragon also requested that he be given a certain reward every time he killed a Titan, though what exactly the beast had in mind Erwin wasn’t sure and Gavron hadn’t yet said._ _

__

__If only things on the human side were going as smoothly. The Commander had gone into those meetings assuming that it was the usual mix of those in need of reassurance and those looking to exploit the situation for political gain. Those elements had been present to be sure but the MPs and Merchant’s Guild especially seemed to need much more than simple reassurances to convince them that the dragon posed no threat to them or their livelihoods. And the Wallists had been downright hysterical._ _

__

__At least the Garrison were being reasonable. Erwin could probably thank General Pixis for that._ _

__

__At this moment the Commander was riding for the stand of trees having only left the Gate moments ago. He was attempting to clear his head of the particularly irritating morning he’d just had._ _

__

__He’d met with the Merchant’s Guild again only this time a pair of Nobles had shown up as well. Whether they had investments to protect or had some other motive Erwin wasn’t sure but one of them seemed determined to be obnoxious._ _

__

__“So you have a dragon and a Titan now do you?” he’d said. “Just think, perhaps you’ll capture a unicorn next and then you can open up a freak show. If it does well enough then you can finally stop hitting the rest of us up for our hard earned money.”_ _

__

__This was far from the first time Eren had been brought up at these meetings. It was as if they thought the Survey Corps had been done an enormous favor by the rest of the world for being given the young Titan Shifter and was being greedy by asking that they be allowed to keep this dragon as well. As if the Scouts were a pack of spoiled children begging for yet another pet._ _

__

__Erwin found the insinuation offensive. The Scouts were desperately trying to take back the world for humanity and needed every advantage that they could possibly get their hands on. Did none of them understand that? Then again it wasn’t as if he’d never encountered these attitudes before._ _

__

__These thoughts settled away as the Commander approached the stand of trees. The dragon was there of course as well as Ilse and Hange. The two of them had both insisted on staying outside with Gavron though be it for different reasons. Moblit and Jean were there as well; they were part of the rotation that the Commander had set up when it became clear that negotiations would take a while. Erwin had brought Armin and Fredric along to relive them. He’d also brought a spare horse._ _

__

__Erwin dismounted and approached the group. Hange had the dragon’s paw in her hands and looked completely fascinated by his claws for some reason. Gavron on the other hand wore the expression of one enduring a particularly tedious doctor’s visit._ _

__

__“You see,” the Section Commander was saying. “They’re retractable like a cat’s, though they don’t go in all the way. Be sure to get that down.”_ _

__

__Moblit nodded and scribbled onto the clipboard he held._ _

__

__“Hope I’m not interrupting,” Erwin said._ _

__

__“Commander,” Hange acknowledged. “Right on schedule I see.”_ _

__

__Erwin nodded and said, “I’ve brought replacements for Jean and Moblit.”_ _

__

__The two named went to take the horses from their replacements and began getting ready to go._ _

__

__“And before we resume talking,” he addressed the dragon. “I must speak briefly with Ilse.”_ _

__

__“With me sir?” The young woman was currently sitting near the dragon’s other paw but upon hearing this she got up and stood before the Commander._ _

__

__“Yes, Ilse your parents came to me last night and asked me to let you come home. They’re quite worried about you.”_ _

__

__“Sir did you explain to them that I’m out here voluntarily and because I’m needed?”_ _

__

__“I told them that it was your request, yes but I don’t think it would do any harm for you to go back for now. Take this afternoon and evening off and spend time with your family. I’m sure they would more than appreciate it.”_ _

__

__“Sir with all due respect, I’m needed here. Gav...”_ _

__

__“Go,” the dragon interrupted. “I will still be here when you get back.”_ _

__

__“Your family misses you,” the Commander continued. “They spent a very long time believing you were dead. Let them enjoy having you back while we still have the opportunity.”_ _

__

__Ilse realized that she couldn’t argue with this so she didn’t. Instead she took the horse that was offered to her and headed back to the gate with the others._ _

__

__“She really is quite fond of you,” Erwin said to the dragon._ _

__

__“We’ve grown accustomed to each other,” he replied. “Have you come with news from your people?”_ _

__

__“I have. Unfortunately I haven’t made as much progress with them as I’d hoped. These are people who instinctively distrust anything they cannot readily control.”_ _

__

__“And they see me as uncontrollable.”_ _

__

__“Yes but we don’t need them, not really.”_ _

__

__Gavron looked mildly quizzical at this._ _

__

__“You see the only person we actually have to convince of your worth to our cause is Commander in Chief Zachly. If he accepts you as a military asset then the Merchants, Wallists and even the other branches won’t be able to do anything about it. The trouble is that Zachly will need to meet you himself to be convinced and our military’s commander and chief leaving the Walls is, well, unprecedented and therefore unlikely.”_ _

__

__“Which brings us back to the original problem,” the dragon said._ _

__

__“Not necessarily,” the Commander continued. “We don’t need to get you inside the district, just Wall Rose. For this we only really need the cooperation of the Garrison.”_ _

__

__“They would need to agree not to shoot me down when I came near the Wall.”_ _

__

__“That’s right but they should be the easiest to convince. General Pixis is coming at my request to resolve this matter. With any luck we’ll be finalizing our deal on the other side of Wall Rose before sundown tomorrow.”_ _

__

__“I’m glad you remember that I haven’t actually agreed to anything yet.” There was neither venom nor irritation in the Gavron’s tone. The dragon and the Commander had grown to respect one another over the past few days, maybe even like each other a bit._ _

__

__“Sir,” Armin chimed in. “Wouldn’t it be easier to just sneak Gavron over the Wall at night than ask permission?”_ _

__

__“In the short term perhaps,” Erwin replied. “But I have no intention of keeping him as the Corps dirty little secret. No, all of this has to be out in the open and besides we haven’t done even the slightest thing wrong.”_ _

__

__Armin nodded in understanding._ _

__

__“If there’s nothing else,” the Commander continued. “Then I’ll be heading back inside tonight. I want to be there to greet Pixis when he arrives.”_ _

__

__“Oh good,” Hange said. “Then we can get back to research.”_ _

__

__As she said this however, her reluctant subject pointedly tucked his feet under his massive body and then curled his long tail around himself for good measure. The Section Commander seemed unperturbed by this if she noticed at all. Instead she approached the dragon’s head and without any warning put both her hands in Gavron’s mouth and held his jaws open._ _

__

__“Fascinating,” she said looking at the massive, pointed teeth._ _

__

__Erwin rode away from the small group and back toward the Wall while thinking amusedly about how only Hange could have such an effect on a dragon._ _

__*****_ _

__

__That night came and went without incident and General Pixis arrived as expected. Erwin met him in one of the conference rooms he’d become far too familiar with over the past several days. The two men greeted each other amicably. They had been allies before after all._ _

__

__“Commander Smith,” General Pixis said. “I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised to see that you are attempting to bring this dragon into the Scouting Legion’s fold. Also I feel I must congratulate you on the return of one of your scouts.”_ _

__

__“Thank you,” The Commander replied. Pixis was the first person outside the Scouts to even mention Ilse return. Odd that a Scout returning from the dead seemed like such small news now._ _

__

__“Now, I understand that you’ve spoken with this dragon yourself?” Pixis continued._ _

__

__“Yes,” Erwin answered. “And I’m convinced he’ll join us but he’s made it clear that that he won’t fight for a people who fear and distrust him.”_ _

__

__“Well I can understand that,” Pixis paused. “If you can guarantee that he won’t harm anyone then I’ll order the Garrison to allow your dragon to pass.”_ _

__

__“Thank you,” Erwin said. “This will...”_ _

__

__“SMITH!” An angry looking man barged into the room and strode right up to the two men. Erwin recognized him as being from the Merchant’s Guild. “Is this your idea of a joke?” the irate man demanded._ _

__

__“I’m afraid I have no idea what you’re talking about.”_ _

__

__“You gave us your word that the dragon would stay outside the Wall and not enter the city.”_ _

__

__“Yes?”_ _

__

__“Well not only did it just fly over the District, the thing landed atop Wall Rose and then took off again,” the man finished and then added. “I hope you have an explanation.”_ _

__

__Erwin didn’t but just then Ilse came into the room and approached the three men._ _

__

__“Sir!” she said. She was breathing heavily having run the whole way. “That dragon...the one that flew over the city... it wasn’t Gav! It was the wrong color... the wrong size.... I don’t recognize it.”_ _

__

__“Erwin was inclined to believe her but he had to be sure. He, Ilse and Pixis made their way to the top of Wall Rose and using a telescope confirmed what Ilse had said._ _

__

__Gavron was still where Erwin had left him the night before in the stand of trees. But all three of them could clearly see a second dragon flying south._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why plot, is that you? Have you finally shown up after all this time, five chapters and roughly ten thousand words?


End file.
